overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zack Tan/Volume 7 Intermission
Since I managed to find time to do the translations today, I might as well just quickly do it these days and release it early. It is also easier than I expected this time, but it still took quite some time for me to translate, which is also partly due to my laggy computer. :p Here is a simple translation for the intermission of volume 7 about the PDL. (Some of the unnecessary wordings are taken off and the translated words and sentences may not be the most fitting, since I used the most simple words possible to translate it. Me and skythewood's team will do even more modifications and edits on my translations afterwards to better translate and sentence it since this one is sort of completed already, so that if there is another similar chapter that came out, it will be slightly different than this one. Also Please tell me if there are grammar or word errors in it.) Also, the characters' name found here are named using character names found from this wikia 'Intermission ' Suddenly, he sensed a change in the atmosphere through his nose, a dragon also being called 'Platinum Dragon Lord', Chaindorks Vaision woke up from his slumber. The emotions he felt after waking up should be called surprise or it was better to call it amazement. A dragon has sharp perceptions that far surpass humans. Even if the opponent turned invisible, or used illusions, they would still be sensed by dragons at a distance surprisingly far away, even if they were sleeping. As the lord amongst dragons, his perception abilities should be even better than typical dragons. If someone was able to get close to his side without being sensed, then that person should also be quite capable. Having lived for so long, yet there were only a few people he knew which were capable of such a feat. First would be the similar dragon lords, followed by the assassin Issia Niya from the thirteen heroes, who was not among the living now. Then the next would be... He felt the presence of the person he had imagined in his mind, Chaindorks Vaision or Chain slightly curled his lips into a smile and slowly opened his eyes. A dragon's eyes can see in the darkness as clear as day. The presence he had felt standing openly in front of him was a granny carrying a flashy sword around her waist. Capable of arriving without being detected by a dragon's sharp senses, she carried a mischievous yet innocent looking smile on her face full of wrinkles. "Ah, long time no see." While not replying, Chain continued to look at her in silence. Her head full of white hair, highlighting the amount years she had experienced. But what was shown on her face does not match her age, showing the vitality of a mischievous child who liked pranks. Age had caused her to appear thin and weak, but her heart still remained the same. When Chain was comparing her with his memories, the granny's eyebrows twitched to a dangerous angle. "What? So an old friend of mine even forgotten how to greet others? Haaa, so even dragons can become senile." Chain revealed his teeth while laughing, replying her with a gentle voice. "Sorry, I felt touched after meeting an old friend of mine, so I did not reply immediately." Facing the gentle voice that could not appear to come from his giant body, the granny replied with a mocking tone that was expected by Chain. "A friend? My friend should be that empty armor over there.......ah, it is damaged all over." In the past, when Chain was journeying with granny's group, it was through controlling the armor remotely. Therefore, when he had revealed his identity, his comrades became furious at him deceiving them. It seems that the problem caused that time had yet to be resolved. Even till now, he was still being blamed. He was thinking that she should have forgiven him by now, while on the other hand, he felt happy about having this reminiscing conversation with her. Chain smiled wryly at this similar conversation as always, he then changed his sight to the granny's fingers. "Hm? Ah, the ring is missing, what happened? I thought no one could steal it from you.....but after all, it is still an item that far surpasses the items made by humans, it cannot be fallen into the wrong hands, especially people from Slane Theocracy's Black Scripture. "Are you trying to change the topic? But your eyes sure are sharp, is it a dragon's ability to perceive treasures? Well forget it, I had passed the ring to the younger ones, so be at ease." The item was not something that could be easily accounted for after giving it to someone else. The item was made using wild magic, since wild magic was currently becoming more and more corrupted and distorted, wanting to make the same thing again would be very hard. There was also the feeling of worry for the item's whereabouts due to having very few people remaining who could use wild magic. But a friend can still be trusted. "Oh is it? If it was your decision, then it's fine...speaking of which, there are rumours that you are becoming an adventurer again? Are you here due to your work?" "How is it possible? I am just coming here to play as a friend, I had already retired from being an adventurer. Give the poor old me a rest, I had already stopped working. I had also already left my position to crybaby." "Crybaby?" Chain thought for a while and remembered. "Was it her?" Sensing Chain's tone which carries slight emotions, the granny confirmed it to him. "Yes, the person is the young girl, Evileye." "Ah...." Chain left out a blank voice. "I think only you would call her a young girl." "Really? Should you really say that? I am about the same age as that kid, can you not be so picky about it?" "Sigh, even if you are right to say that.....but, I am surprised that you could convince that kid to be an adventurer. Did you use any tricks?" "Ha! That kid sure likes to whine a lot, so I told her that I'll listen to her if she beats me, then I gave her a good beating! Kukuku!" (TZ: Ouch! XD) The granny laughed pleasantly from her heart. "You should be the only human that can win against that kid...." With a voice that could send chills to any human who heard her, Chain shook his head. He then remembered the times when he fought alongside his old friends against the evil deities in the past. Especially, the faces of his friends during the time when they actively fought against the evil worm deity. (ZT: Somehow he reminds me of Ainz.) "Mah, since her other comrades will support her and she is also knowledgeable about undeads, such as the ways to defeat them, even if she can't win by pure strength, she should be able to tilt the balance by understanding the opponent's strength and weaknesses. Despite crybaby being strong, something else stronger will exist. You are one of those examples that can easily defeat that girl. If you had not restrained yourself, you could even be the strongest in this world." The granny then shifted her sight towards the platinum armor. Thinking that she would reply him quickly, Chain heavily opened his mouth. "This is bad, the energy corrupting the world seems to be returning." The right shoulder of the armor had a hole that seemed to be pierced by a lance "......It seems that the trouble every hundred years is brewing again. I hope this time is not something that threatens the world again but is instead someone who will assist the world like the leader." "......Even the battle was encountered purely by coincidence but I sensed that the damn vampire's karma is evil. Although it is a bad coincidence for suddenly encountering her, but it should also be considered lucky for me to recognise them and know the player's existence." "It's fine to choose in the end, but as I had always asked in the past, why not also seek the other Dragon Lords for help?" "And the answer is still the same, it is very difficult. Afterall, those who are left are those that had not fought the Eight Greed Kings. Even so, for Dragon Lords such as the 'Heavenly Dragon Lord' that kept on flying highly in the sky or the 'Deep Darkness Dragon Lord' that keeps holing up in his home deep underground not knowing what he is doing, I can't think of those guys trying to help us." "Is it? But there are also Dragon Lords such as 'Brightness Dragon Lord' that have children among the humans. Maybe unexpectedly, we might be able to convince them." ".....Maybe, but the probability of me waking up the girl he talked about from the deepest floor of the marine city to ask for help is higher." "It's better than waiting here doing nothing, we had too little information. If we can still acquire more knowledge from the leader, but it is simply just a pity that he died too early." "It can't be helped,......he killed a fellow player who was his friend and fell into depression. It was understandable for him to reject to being revived, Rigrit you are also affected too right?" The granny looked far away, she slightly nodded while showing a pained expression. (TL from raws: Wao, was that necromancer granny from the thirteen heroes and also from blue rose?") (ZT: How many hundred years have the PDL survived? Meeting the Eight Greed Kings and the heroes....") "Agreed,....true,....ah, It's still like that....." "Rigrit, even though I feel bad asking you who is not an adventurer now, but can you listen to my request?" "What is it? I can roughly guess it but I still want to hear it." Chain changed his sight towards a sword, it's shape did not appear to be fit for slicing. But it's sharpness was incomparable to anything else in this world, something that absolutely could not be made currently using magic. This sword was one of the eight weapons left by the Eight Greed Kings which was the reason why Chain could not leave this place. "Even though I have done some preparations, but I still need your assistance. I want you to collect information on weapons that can rival or are even stronger than that sword, which is a guild weapon. Or other information regarding the adamantite adventurers in the Kingdom such as the group Red Drop that uses special YGGDRASIL items that strengthens their armor." ' ' Category:Blog posts